Dolling' if Bleed
Dolling' if Bleed ("La Muñeca") es un episodio de Happy Tree Friends 2 y 82 en total. Sinopsis Luego de una feroz persecución con Mad Dawn, Svet pierde a su muñeca Melanie y consigue una muñeca nueva en la tienda de Mellow, esta muñeca sin embargo, tiene algo entre manos. Trama Svet corre por su vida escapando de Dawn "Wood", quien ahora es Mad Dawn. Acorralada, Dawn toma a Melanie y la rompe, Svet furiosa y asustada recurre a su talismán que al usarlo libera una fuerte luz solar que vaporiza a Mad Dawn, justo antes de lanzarse sobre ella, sus restos se lo lleva el viento. A salvo por ahora Svet toma a Melanie y camina a casa, sin embargo, se detiene en una ferretería atendida por Mellow, donde consigue cinta adeciva para reparar a Melanie, ahora puede irse a casa tranquila. Mientras tanto, en donde se encuentran las cenizas de Dawn, un alma emerge. A continuación el alma va con rapidez hacia la casa de Svet y se apodera de Melanie, de pronto es cuando a la muñeca se le iluminan los ojos a un color carmín. A la mañana siguiente, Svet despierta, extrañamente cubierta de sangre. Sin darle importancia, toma una ducha y enciende el televisor, su expresión cambia cuando comentan en las noticias, que hubo un asesinato en la ferretería de Mellow. Aterrada, Svet sale de casa, con su muñeca por supuesto y llega a la escena del crimen, de pronto es detenida por Bonnibel, la reportera y la entrevista para ver si sabe algo de lo ocurrido, a lo que Svet responde que no, Lemmy el camarografo, por otro lado le intriga el que Svet tenga la ropa con sangre, ella no responde más preguntas y entra a la tienda, solo para ver a Mellow totalmente mutilado y sin vida con un cuchillo enterrado en su cabeza y varias herramientas y un alambre de púas en su cuerpo. Pensando cualquier cosa, Svet se va, sin embargo pronto nota que Melanie desapareció, corre inmediatamente a buscarla. De vuelta en casa de Svet, esta se recuesta con su muñeca, nuevamente pone ojos color carmín. Son las 04:00 AM, Svet despierta toda empapada, pensando lo lógico se asquea, sin embargo nota un olor a cloro, pone las noticias, vuelve a registrarse otros dos asesinatos en un hotel, uno en la piscina, donde Toothy fue ahogado hasta la muerte y otra en el pasillo del comedor, donde Swallon cayó por las escaleras. Svet comienza a temblar, pensando que ella ha cometido esos asesinatos. De pronto alguien toca la puerta, al abrir, resulta que no hay nadie, de repente aparece la Melanie, quien parece haber cobrado vida y comienza a reír maniáticamente, Svet entonces logra reconocer la voz de Mad Dawn. Melanie enciende la luz para mostrar a Bonnibel y Lemmy, quienes tambien fueron asesinados. Presa del pánico, Svet huye, Mad Dawn sale de su muñeca como un espíritu dispuesto a asesinar a Svet, pero antes, se mete dentro de su cuerpo, haciendole recordar los asesinatos cometidos por Svet, ahí está ella acuchillando a Mellow, el está ahí llorando de dolor, es golpeado por un martillo, empalado por una llave inglesa, un destornillador, uno de sus ojos es destrozado con un alicate y su ojo de vidrio es roto por un alambre de púas, atravesando todo su cuerpo, causando su muerte, luego vemos como Svet ahoga a Toothy a la fuerza en la piscina, después empuja a Swallon por la escalera hasta romperse la columna vertebral, luego vemos como lanza un tridente hacia Bonnibel y empala a Lemmy con su cámara, todo esto mientras Mad Dawn le susurraba cosas al oido mientras era sonambula. Al salir del cuerpo de Svet, quien ahora está acorralada en el borde de un abismo, Mad Dawn se prepara para el ataque final, Svet, sabiendo que no tiene salida, se prepara para su final. Sin embargo, el sol aparece ya que ha amanecido y la luz disipa el fantasma de Mad Dawn, Svet suspira de alivio porque todo haya terminado, sin embargo Svet se resbala y cae por el barranco, empalandose en una roca. Antes que termine el episodio,de vuelta en casa de Svet, Melanie mira la pantalla y ríe, toda la pantalla se oscurece excepto los ojos, mostrando una expresión de mal y dice "Eres el siguiente". Moraleja "Fear is in the mind" (El miedo está en la mente) Personajes Protagonistas *Svet Personajes Secundarios *Mellow *Dawn "Wood" *Lemmy *Bonnibel *Toothy *Swallon Apariciones *Lumpy (Foto) Personajes Muertos Todos Muertes #Dawn "Wood" es vaporizada por el rayo del talismán de Svet. #Mellow es brutalmente mutilado por Svet mientras era sonámbula. #Toothy es ahogado en una piscina por Svet hasta que muere. #Swallon es empujado por las escaleras por Svet, rompiendose la columna vertebral. #Bonnibel es atravezada por una lanza. #Lemmy es empalado en su cabeza por la cámara de filmación. #Svet se cae del barranco y se empala en una gran roca afilada. Heridas #Por alguna razón desconocida, tanto Svet como Dawn tiene varios moratones, rasguños y cortadas. #Mellow es apuñalado varias veces por Svet. #Swallon se rompe algunos huesos cuando cae por la escalera. Errores #El vestido de Dawn está coloreado incorrectamente. #Cuando Svet está durmiendo, el reloj marca las 15:00 pm, a pesar de que en ese momento, es de noche. #El cuerpo carbonizado de Dawn se queda flotando en el aire, eso es imposible. #La franja del chaleco de Mellow cambia de dirección varias veces. #El televisor se enciende sin que nadie lo tocara, esto además, pasa dos veces. #Swallon pierde su cola cuando es empujado por Svet. #Las pecas de Toothy desaparecen cuando es ahogado por Svet. #Cuando Dawn enloquece, solo sus iris cambian de color, sin embargo, en este episodio, sus ojos cambiaron de color completamente (como los ojos de Mellow cuando se vuelve Wollem). #Wollem debería haber aparecido, ya que uno de los factores para que Wollem aparezca es que Mellow sea atacado. #Svet no tiene dientes cuando el espíritu de Dawn se disipa. #El listón de Svet se vuelve más pequeño cuando Dawn muere. #El rol de Dawn debería ser protagonista. #La sangre de Lemmy es naranja y la de Bonnibel es marrón. #La escalera sólo tiene quince peldaños, pero cuando Swallon cae, hay muchos más. Curiosidades *Este es el episodio de halloween más visto. *Svet es responsable por todas las muertes del episodio. *Es la cuarta muerte de Svet y curiosamente es también el cuarto episodio de la cuarta temporada. *Este episodio como un chiste oculto, se emitió a las 6pm el día 6 del mes 6 (666), el año no se considera, ya que se emitió en 2014 y perdería la referencia. **Debido a esto, el episodio no se emitió en halloween. *Svet luce extrañamente un poco más cuerda en este episodio que en otros. *Esta es la segunda vez que Dawn muere primero, la primera vez fue en A Date, a Day. *La muerte de Lemmy es similar a la muerte de Toothy en el episodio canon Keepin it Reel. *Esta es una de las ocasiones donde un personaje (Mellow) llora durante su muerte debido al grado de dolor. *Esta fue la muerte más horrible, larga y dolorosa de Mellow. *Se desconoce la razón por la que Dawn enloqueció. *Este es uno de los episodios donde hay muchos personajes y todos mueren. *Este es el primer episodio donde Dawn esta durante todo el mismo en estado enloquecido (posiblemente porque murió mientras estaba en ese estado). *La muerte de Bonnibel es similar a la muerte de Mime en Gifts for Obligation. *Este episodio da un indicio de que Melanie podría tener vida propia, ya que al final del episodio se paró, aún cuando ya no estaba poseída por Mad Dawn, aunque luego el creador dijo que sólo era parte del episodio. *Ésta es una de las raras ocasiones que un episodio sigue una continuidad. Referencias Culturales *La muñeca es una referencia a "Anabelle". Continuidad *Svet aún conserva el talismán que encontró en Fill Fear and Grief. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:HandyFan17 Categoría:Episodios de HTF2